


Insatiable

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Elisa and The Asset [6]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Masturbation, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: The Asset seems distracted, but Elisa is feeling frisky, so she attempts to win back his attentions, with the utmost success.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for being gone for so long, some life altering changes (in a great way!) have happened and I haven't had the chance to write, but hopefully I can carve some time out for my favorite hobby! I have another addition to my Elisa and Asset series. I hope you enjoy!

Elisa tilts her head curiously as she sits up on the bed, watching as her mate moves about the room somewhat urgently. His back is tense and his wide, glossy eyes are scanning the tiny apartment with precision, a single task having taken over his mind. Their bodies had separated not too long ago and he left her with a quick lick on the cheek and a gentle purr, and is now on the hunt for something important, more important than staying in bed with her a while longer it would seem.

What he is looking for, she doesn’t know, but he is determined to find it. Elisa quirks a brow as he picks up the blanket from the couch she used to sleep on, holding it to his nose and inhaling her scent with a deep rumble. Seemingly satisfied with what he has smelled, he clutches it in his claws like a child and carries it into the bathroom. She can hear him rustling around and making little noises of frustration and she narrows her eyes as she listens to his struggles. He returns a moment later and gathers her pillows from the couch and reaching around her to take the ones from the bed and transfers them to the bathroom as well, all while she stays seated where she is with her legs crossed, her eyes following his every move.

She can still feel his body within hers, still feel his scales on her skin and she shivers from the moisture cooling on her flesh. The way he had made love to her was so passionate and loving. And the way his tongue slithered and lapped inside her creates a warmth in her stomach even after he had satisfied her almost beyond what she can handle. She had been out shopping for more of his food and salt, noticing that their supplies were running low. She didn’t want to leave him alone, and he seemed so sad when she had left, especially after that fiasco with Giles’s cats, but she trusts that he has learned his lesson on what is food and what is not. A kiss and a smile were enough to settle him, but she knew he would have a hard time being without her, only because she has such a hard time being without him.

She continues to watch her agitated mate strive across her apartment like a man, or amphibian man, on an imperative mission. Her brows furrow in confused surprise when he wanders up to her wall of shoes and starts grabbing a few pairs out of their cubbies, cradling them in his arms and taking them into the bathroom. Then he grabs a few of her records from the stack in the corner, some of the ones that they listened to quite frequently, and brings them into the bathroom as well. She tilts and shakes her head. _What on earth is he doing?_

Not able to rein in her curiosity and just let him be, her inquisitiveness getting the better of her, she stands from the bed, her bare feet landing on the cool wooden floor and she moves to the smaller alcove that he has claimed for his own. Grabbing her robe from the hook on the wall, she covers herself before she slowly peeks her head in and sees that he has strewn about her blanket, spreading it out on the floor right up against the tub, her pillows rearranged so that her head will be farthest away from the door. The records that he took are stacked against the wall and her shoes in a little pile by the sink.

She jerks her head back when she hears him rummaging around in the kitchen and the familiar rumpling and crinkling of the paper bags from the market. He comes around the corner, going back into the bathroom with his arms full of the eggs, herrings and most of the salt she had purchased, looking quite comical as he tries to balance everything in his big arms. He lays the items in the right corner next to the tub, in yet another neat little pile. She shakes her head with a questioning smile at his strange behavior.

Elisa has never seen him act this way. He seems a bit more aggravated, sputtering around and huffing a growl of irritation when something isn’t quite how he wants it, not that she even knows what he is doing. She eyes her disorganized shoes with a grimace. She doesn’t want to disturb his task but, she really dislikes how messy and mismatched they look. She enters the bathroom and attempts to take them back to the wall, but he snappily yaps at her when she tries to touch or move anything in the room before nuzzling her cheek in apology for being cross with her.

Knowing it is a losing battle to try and fight him on it, she moves back to lean against the door frame and just observe him. He stares at his collection of various items for long periods of time, his eyes blinking rapidly, then he moves something else and stares at that for even longer, visibly unsatisfied. She again, shakes her head at this odd display and backs out of the bathroom to leave him to his work, still not entirely sure what his goal is. A nagging voice reminds Elisa that she has to work tonight at the facility and she wants to clean up a bit before she has to go to bed soon, so she will just let him be for now.

Closing her robe with the sash loosely, she walks into the cozy kitchen to put away the groceries that he interrupted her from storing with his ravenous, but very welcome attentions. When she turns the corner, she halts and silently laughs when she finds the brown bags have been tipped over and completely disheveled, only one container of salt left behind from her mates anxious searching. She goes to pick up the bag, but she doesn’t see the tear in it from his claws and the bag rips open when she lifts it up, the salt landing on the floor with a thud and rolling underneath the table, a trail of grainy white left in its wake. She sighs, then huffs another laugh. She really needs to teach him when not to use his claws.

Elisa pads over to the table and gets on her knees, bending down and reaching for the salt. She is just about to grab it when a low growl startles her. She looks over her shoulder slowly and sees her mate has stopped his prowling and is now watching her from the bathroom doorway, his chest puffed out and his webbed fingers twitching. Only now does Elisa feel the cold chill against the backs of her thighs and on the lower part of her rear that she didn’t realize she was sticking out dramatically.

Elisa then gets a wicked idea, one that sends a renewed tingle down her spine into her core. She shakes her ass a little at him and she hears him make a rumble in his chest, one she is all too familiar with. She mentally giggles at his reaction. Is he really ready to go again after only a few minutes? Even though she can still feel the stretch in her groin, she is just as insatiable as he is, and her core flexes with anticipation. She decides to have a little more fun with him.

She turns her head forward, a playful smirk creeping onto her lips. She snags the salt and slowly begins to crawl backwards from under the table on her hands and knees, slightly swaying her rear as she does. Once clear of the edge, she raises to her knees and stands, giving him a nice view of her backside before straightening and setting the salt on top of the table. She runs a hand down the side of her hair, flattening it and pulling it forward in some semblance of sexy. Turning around, she lets her rob open deliberately, letting the valley of her breasts and her flat stomach become exposed, her smirk firmly in place. She watches him take a deep inhale, his gills flickering and his right hand clenches before relaxing again.

She doesn’t take her eyes off of him as she moves to the corner of the room and grabs the broom, knowing he is watching her every move with precision. A passing thought makes her turn on the radio that is on the counter and she tunes it in hopes of a sensual number being on at the moment. Luckily, a nice, sweet melody fills the room with elegant notes and rhythms she can lose herself in. The song is about a young woman dreaming about her lover that has gone to war. Fitting, she thinks.

Elise begins to sweep up the salt that spilled out of the container, exenterating her bend to reach underneath the table. She twirls and swings as she did with the mop at the facility when he was locked up in that awful tank. Her mate hasn’t moved from his spot, but she can tell he wants to get closer to her, if the clenching of his fists and the dip of his head is any indication. He wants to take hold of her hips and pull her against him, but he is patient, and he waits for her to give him consent to advance.

Once satisfied that the mess has been taken care of, she haphazardly throws the broom in its corner, and he takes his gaze off her to watch it fly out of her hands and clatter on the floor. His eyes return to her as she turns her back to him and slowly pulls down her robe, shimming out of it until it hits the floor, the cold chill causing her skin to pebble. She saunters over to the counter and puts her hands on the edge, shaking her ass for him. She hears a more prominent growl and his feet shuffling as he moves closer to her. Her heart is pounding, she has never put on a show like this for anyone, but she hopes that he can appreciate it. She doubts he has had many encounters like this before, if ever, so with any luck, he will understand what she is trying to do for him .

Reigning in her nervousness, she turns around and hops up onto the counter, feeling like one of those erotic pin ups from the magazines and her courage grows as she can see that he is very much intrigued at her performance, his attention fully on her movements. She leans back against the cabinets, pushing her chest out and leaning her head down to look up at him through her lashes teasingly, causing him to yap playfully at her. Slowly, enticingly, she opens her legs to his view, her still swollen and glistening center on full display to his intense gaze. Her eyes drop to between his legs and she bites her lip as she sees the beginning of his erection poking through his sheath and his blue lights begin to pulse gently.

She takes her hand and slowly trails it down her chest between her breasts, feeling her chest move with her light breathing. She nibbles her bottom lip as she grabs her breast and massages the tender flesh, letting out a pleasured sigh as pulses of heat go straight into her cunt. She takes her thumb over to a rosy nipple, circling it and causing it to harden. She instinctively closes her legs to rub them together, the friction on her clit making her eyes close in bliss before snapping open. When she opens her knees again for him, a bit of his seed runs out of her and down her leg, and she notices his nostrils flare, his eyes blinking rapidly. She watches him get closer to her the more she touches herself.

Her hand leaves her breast and slides down to her center, letting out a gasp as she circles her clit slowly, dipping inside herself to gather her fluids and slick up her fingers, tilting her hips up and presenting herself for him. She rubs her pearl a while longer, the jolts running through her and fogging her mind so that the only thing she can concentrate on is the intense pleasure. It becomes difficult to keep her eyes on him, or keep up the performance, as she plunges her fingers inside herself with practiced ease, crooking them up to find that one spot that makes her see stars.

Unable to take anymore, he closes the gap between them, his now full cock bobbing between his legs as he hurries over to her. Once in front of her, he grabs her jerking hand, lifting it away and setting it on her side. He doesn’t waste any time as he drops to his knees and attacks her pussy with his agile tongue. Elisa throws her head back and moans silently at his ministrations, his slippery muscle slithering and licking at her exposed cunt.

Her mate laps at her clit like a creature starved, rumbles of excitement escaping his chest at her taste. Elisa grips onto the back of his head, still somehow with enough sense to be mindful of his gills, and holds him between her legs. For only having done this once, he is already an expert. The way he grips her wiggling hips and the length of which his tongue can enter her is indescribable, and she lets him push her closer and closer to her peak with his lashing muscle. 

To her gasp of surprise, he rises from his kneeling position before she can go over the edge and takes his place between her legs. He grabs her hips, pulling her closer and lets his cock rest right on her wet and pulsing entrance. Desperate and slightly confused, she looks up into his eyes as he slowly rubs his cock up and down without entering her, and she hears him trill in what suspiciously sounds like a laugh. His eyes narrow, like he is waiting for her to do something. Is he actually teasing her now? Elise has no time to be shocked by this, she is too worked up to resist his request.

She grabs his waist, digging her nails in his scales and tugs on him to just push inside her, and he relents after a few moments of her begging. He backs up slightly and enters her sensitive, quivering pussy with a moaning grunt. Elisa tilts her head back with a sigh, letting the beautiful stretch of his cock fill her up and fulfill her desires. She wraps her legs around him as he starts a punishing rhythm, desperation written on his face at the feeling of being inside of his mate.

He is frantic in his movements, worked up as much as she is, and she throws her arms around him to hold onto him. She assumes her show for him riled him up as much as it did for her. She will have to remember this next time she wants something from him since he is able to understand when she is playing with him. But her mind is a bit preoccupied at the moment. His cock slides inside her easily, ridges scrapping her walls deliciously and building her back up to that edge quickly.

He thrusts a few more rough times, before he buries himself in her, letting his knot expand to lock them together, his lights flaring brightly with his orgasm. Elisa lets out a harsh breath at the feeling and clenches around him, her legs tensing as her own climax washes over her, her cunt milking him for more of his essence. Her limbs are shaking and she barely registers the trembling in his own body, his post coital glow shimmering a soft blue.

He rubs her back, as he always does, while they wait to separate and she tries to calm her breathing, holding him close to her, her legs still wrapped around him tightly. Once his knot softens, he slips out of her slowly, and Elisa’s eyes flutter when he pulls free, their combined fluids leaking from her core. He looks down at the flowing mixture and rumbles deep in his chest, his eyes blinking sluggishly. He picks her up from the counter bridal style, cradling her in his arms as delicately as he can. Elisa feels like a princess in his arms, a blushing maiden that he has claimed for his own, and she smiles, holding onto his neck for support. He carries her into the bathroom an she can finally see the finished product of his little gathering venture.

She doesn’t get much time to observe it before he turns and lays her down gently with a purr, giving her a quick nuzzle before also laying out himself beside her. Her head rests on the mountain of pillows he pillaged from her couch and the bed, organized neatly and comfortably. Taking a moment, she examines what he has accomplished, her shoes, her records, the food, all in neat piles and ordered for easy access. She looks down and rubs her delicate hand over the soft fabric of the blanket she has slept with for so long, now covering her bathroom floor, along with her most prized possessions and an amphibian man lying next to her, his kaleidoscope eyes shining at her with the utmost adoration and his claws caressing down her leg causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. Her brows furrow as she looks about the room again. It seems oddly familiar, yet she can’t quite seem to understand why.

It’s as if he…

Oh.

_Oh my._

He has built a nest for them.

Elisa blushes and silently giggles at the realization, a sense of overwhelming awe and astonishment crowding her thoughts. Her gaze lands on her beautiful mate, who is still looking at her like she is the sun of his life. Never did she think, in her most wildest fantasies, in her most wistful dreams, that she would end up in this reality. Before, she had accepted her fate of janitorial labor and a mundane life of taking care of Giles and his many cats, content with the small things in life that gave her moments of joy.

But looking upon her mate, her lover, her dearest friend, she can’t think of anywhere else she should be. She shimmies down to snuggle closer to him, and he gathers her in his arms, squeezing her to his scaly chest as his purr reverberates through them both. Tonight may be their last night together, but instead of feeling sorrow, she will cherish his presence and pretend to be in their own world that they can remain in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love :)


End file.
